


KITT the Kat

by Armayra



Category: Knight Rider (1982), Knight Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra
Summary: Set in the original KR universe. When KITT loses everything he ever cared for in a violent explosion, he wakes up to find himself in an ally and unmistakably human. He then ventures forth in the human world posing as an amnesiac orphan, and sets out to find out who is responsible for turning his world upside down.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic of mine that I'm cleaning up and porting over from ff.net. It's always been a favorite of mine. I'm not changing anything plot wise, just fixing typos, changing some sentence structure and adding some here and there. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

It had started so normally, I hadn't expected what would happen in a coarse few moments.

We had just gotten back from finishing the latest mission, and Michael was trying to get some time off from Devon.

That was when I noticed it.

My scanners told me that a large, explosive object that was coming towards the mansion at an alarming rate.

"Michael!" I said hurriedly through the comlink.

"Yeah, what is it KITT?" Michael replied, seemingly curious of my urgency.

"Michael, my sensors indicate-" But I wasn't fast enough because before I knew it, everything seemed to go white. Sounds exploded around me, things were ramming into my sides and falling on top of me. It felt like I was being tossed around like a rag doll, and I could feel things ripping through the molecular bonded shell, which was not a very pleasant feeling, mind you. It was also frightening. It had to have been some explosive to be able to damage me. But it also made me worry for those that were inside the mansion, for those who did not have such protection.

Finally, what seemed like a countless amount of time, the shaking and thundering stopped. Slowly, I pulled out from the remains of the garage I had been parked in, feeling…well, for lack of better description, sore. I could feel the wholes in the molecular bonded shell, and everything seemed extremely dark, making it hard to see. Hmm, my scanner must be broken. I'd have to get Bonnie to fix it for me later.

I scanned the area as best I could for the three life forms that I had come to call my family.

What I found frightened me to my very core. I did not find even a single trace of any type of life form. But that couldn't be, it had to be because my scanner was damaged. I tried calling out. "Michael?"

When I received no answer, I tried again, louder this time. "Michael? Bonnie? Devon?" Still, I received no answer.

Where…were…they…?

"Devon! Bonnie! MICHAEL!" Somebody, anybody, please answer.

But nobody did. No words of reassurances came, telling me that they were alright, and that everything would be fine. But they couldn't be…they couldn't be…they couldn't be dead…could they?

Several circuits froze as I processed this thought. Dead? They were gone?

I had failed. I had failed to protect the very humans I was supposed to protect. Oh Michael, I'm so sorry…

I don't remember much of what happened next. I was too much in a state of shock, not fully wanting to admit what had happened, what I had failed at. But at the same time, my own programming must have gone haywire, as what I was supposed to protect was now gone. I bet I was a real mess, but I couldn't be sure with how damaged my scanner was.

There are a few things I remember though; loud music, laughing, the smell of alcohol, and finally more silence…and something about cliffs and heights, not that I know what any of it meant. Something must also have been wrong with my memory module.

…Then there was the fear, I distinctively remember feeling fear. But I'm not sure why. There were voices, and several blurs of white that went along with the fear.  
“No stay away from me! Don’t touch me!” I hadn’t even know I was capable of such sheer terror until that moment.

Then everything stopped. I don’t know if I had finally broke down enough that I had ceased to function, or if someone had deactivated me. All I do know is that after that point it all just became one big blank. 

I woke up slowly, and the first thing I saw was concrete, which was strangely closer then I remember it being before. I looked around to assess my surroundings, and found the picture clearer then it had been earlier. Somebody must have fixed my scanner. It appeared that I was in some sort of ally, and a dirty one at that. The question remained however; how had I managed to get here?

I tried to move and found that I couldn't. I looked around myself to try and figure out the source of the problem and saw...an arm. It was covered in what appeared to be a black sleeve, but an arm nonetheless. I tried to move again and the hand attached to the arm twitched. I jumped. What was going on? I looked around and found another arm. I tried to move that one as well and just like the other one, it moved. Suffice it to say, I was a little 'freaked out' as Michael would have put it. Michael...I winced as I remembered what had happened. No, now was not the time to dwell on such memories.

Now was the time to try and figure out what was going on. Slowly, I put both hands palm down and pushed, finding myself rising from the cold ground as I did so. The world turned ninety-degrees as I found myself back on the ground, only this time facing upwards.

The mild pain that came from falling only made me realize something that hardly seemed possible; I was impossibly, inexorably human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was the first chapter. I'll be updating this as I get the chapters cleaned up as I mentioned above, which hopefully shouldn't be too long as they are already written.
> 
> Till next time!  
> -Armayra


	2. Human

I slowly managed to stand up, using the wall of the ally for support. Now if only I could get out of here. Walking is what humans did, and it had seemed so easy until I was actually forced to try it. I sighed. Well, here goes nothing. I did what I had seen so many humans do before; place one foot in front of the other.

I moved slowly, almost falling over a few times as I was unsteady on two legs instead of four wheels. In fact, I probably would've fallen over if it weren’t for the fact that I was still using the wall for support. It made me glad that no one was around to see this humiliation. I eventually got the hang of it, and slowly ventured away form the wall.

I reached the end of the ally to what appeared to be a fairly busy street; people walking along the sidewalk and cars going up and down the street at a rapid pace. I shivered as a cold wind blew, and I pulled the jacket I was wearing closer around me. Not sure what to do, I stepped out onto the sidewalk, hoping to possibly find something to tell me where I was.

After looking at a parked car's license plate, I discovered that I was in Utah. I sighed. How in the world had I gotten so far from warm, sunny California? Matter of fact, how was I even human? I shivered again. I was tired and cold…and all I really wanted to do was go home.

At that, I was reminded painfully that I had no home to go to, and all its residences gone, for good.

Something warm slid down my cheek and I wiped it away with a finger and looked at it. It was wet. Tears…wasn’t that what it was called? I had seen others shed them before, and Michael had…I shook my head as I shivered again. Maybe I'd keep warmer if I kept moving.

After a few more minutes of walking, and getting absolutely nowhere, I sat down in a corner, nearby a flower shop. I pulled my knees to my chest and placed my forehead on top of my knees. I shivered again and closed my eyes. Maybe I'd wake up and find that this had all just been some cruel dream cooked up by my 'sub-conscious' or some such while I was in recharge.

As I stirred back into consciousness, I felt slightly warmer then before, and there was a weight on top of me. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the same spot that I had been when I had fallen asleep. Only there was one difference; there was a heavy coat on top of me. Someone must have put it there when they had seen me huddled here, thinking that I must be homeless. Any other day I would’ve been insulted, but right now I was appreciating the gesture of kindness. Maybe there was some good left in the world.

I sighed and put on the coat properly, reveling in the warmth that it brought with it. I had always hated the cold, because it brought along with it snow, and that meant being humiliated by poor traction, my scanner almost constantly being covered by the white monstrosity, and Michael-

I stood up slowly and debated what to do. I could walk around and hope that I could find some place to stay, or…I sighed. How did humans do this? I shook my head slightly and began to walk, solely for something to do.

"It must be very difficult to erase people from one's memory banks."

"That's the problem, KITT. You don't. Can't."

"If that's true, they become a permanent part of you."

"The best of them do, buddy… The best of them do just that."

I now knew in full exactly what Michael had meant by what he had said. I couldn't erase them from my memory; just try to ignore, to suppress the memories trying to fill my mind.

As I passed a parking lot a single memory forced itself to the front of my mind.

"This 'evidence drop' as you call it, is all very strange and unorthodox, Michael. And so is that cap you're wearing."

"Hey, it's my ID. It's what the caller ordered. All part of the plan."

"I don't think I'm going to like this."

"Relax. Piece of cake."

"I've heard that before. For instance, when we went up against Goliath. No Michael, It's this location. Parking lots depress me."

"With all these cars? I thought you'd feel right at home."

"It's precisely all these cars that bother me. Here they sit, left in the sweltering sun, for all practical purposes forgotten while their owners browse in air conditioned comfort."

"Don't take it personally. All right. I was told to wait in the mall. You wait here. The informant will come by and drop the evidence in the window in about… two minutes."

"Now I'm a mobile mailbox."

"All right, Devon wants a visual on this, so I'm activating your video camera. You buzz me when he makes the drop, okay?"

"Despite what you may think, I'm perfectly capable of handling my responsibilities."

"Boy, you're touchy. What you do? Wake up on the wrong side of the garage this morning?"

"Very funny."

I shook my head, trying to get the memory out of my head.

"I suppose this is your idea of a piece of cake."

"Thanks for the reminder, wise guy."

I began to walk faster, futilely trying to stop the memories.

"Are you going to be okay in this parking lot?"

"This is a hospital, not a shopping center. By definition, there's a valid reason for every car here. I'm quite comfortable, thank you."

"Anything to keep you happy."

My breathing came faster as I stated getting desperate.

"How's this?"

"Oh that would be great."

"April, I can't believe your participating in this barbarism."

"Now KITT, you know we wouldn't be doing this if it weren't absolutely necessary."

"How would you feel if someone decided to extend your nose, remove your ears, lengthen your neck, and paint your body candy apple red? I'm so glad Wilton Knight isn't here to see this sacrilege."

"I think you're both being extremely insensitive to the humiliation involved here."

"You mean Devon's?"

"Mine."

"Well, KITT, think of it this way. Even as we speak, innocent, beautiful cars are being stolen and customized against their will."

"Against their will?"

"Against their will."

"In that case, we have no time to lose. Proceed."

No, no, go away, leave me alone!

"Now that's what I call a very nice, flowing, easy stride."

"How did you find me? Don't tell me that car of yours is physic too."

"Almost, but this time I asked your friendly next door neighbor. Mind if I join you?"

"Michael, you're weird."

"Why? Half the men in America jog."

"With their dogs, not their cars."

"Rocky Marciano, Muhammad Ali, are still pretty after all those fights. The Bronx Bomber, Joe Louis...every one of them did road work with their car following behind them. Right KITT?"

"Whatever you say, Michael."

"There."

"I take that back. You’re both weird."

I broke out into a run, thinking that if I gained enough speed, maybe I could leave the memories behind.

But it didn't work.

They kept coming, stringing into one.

"Michael, this time I need your help."

"What's all this?"

"This is distressing, that's what it is."

"I don't know how he did it, but this little T-top figured out the puzzle and won a lifetime supply of auto accessories."

"No kidding. Congratulations buddy. Check this out huh? Girls, velvet seat covers."

"A compass, in case you get lost."

"A perfumed Christmas tree."

"A pair of fur dice to hang on your mirror."

"Great, huh? Aw, look, a horn that plays happy birthday. Buddy, how did you do it?"

"Well, you know me with puzzles, Michael. And when I saw that one in the circular-"

"I know, they made a puzzle you couldn't refuse. Check this out. Lace curtains, huh?"

"Oh, Michael, where did I go wrong?"

"I'll make arrangements to get you and KITT on a plane to Mexico City as soon as possible."

"I do not intend to set one wheel inside an airplane."

"KITT buddy, I need you to translate for me. Why don't you want to go?"

"Because…I don't like flying."

"But KITT you've never flown before."

"One doesn't have to be bitten by a dog to dislike dog bites. Besides, if cars were meant to fly, they would've been made with wings."

"Alright, if that's how you feel, then I'll go alone. I'll just pick up a rental car in Mexico City."

"A rental car? Michael, you wouldn't."

"…"

"Perhaps I could make this one flight an exception."

"I had a feeling you'd see it that way."

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Three hours in a cargo hold was bad, two hours in a Mexican traffic jam was impossible. I only hope that there was a good reason for all this."

"KITT I need you to record everything that goes on inside."

"It would have been far easier and cheaper to bring a tape recorder."

"Sure, but it wouldn't be the same without your cheery personality."

"Very funny."

I finally stopped and found myself clutching desperately to a nearby pole, clenching my eyes shut tight against the onslaught of memories, tears streaming down my face.

"Would you kindly get that black fur ball off my roof?"

"Voodoo is my familiar. And he helps me with all my magic."

"Then see if he'll help you make him disappear."

"It's a dream!"

"I think she means 'nightmare.' Michael, if she's trick-or-treating, tell her she's a day early."

"It's exactly what we need for the witches' and warlocks' ball. My name is Esmeralda. And I'm the top witch of the northern Hemi. You wouldn't by any chance be a warlock, would you?"

"I don't think so."

"Pity. It's so difficult to find a good warlock these days."

"Have you tried Warlocks anonymous?"

"Well, are you going to let me have him for my witch-mobile tomorrow night or not?"

"Witch-mobile?"

"I'm sorry but I think he has other commitments."

"Well then I'll have to put a curse on you. One that you will never forget. Come Voodoo, we must take our newts out of the oven."

"If you ask me Michael, she has newts in her belfry."

"Let's hope they stay there."

"This business of family seems pretty complicated, Michael."

"Well it can be. You see family isn't just people who you're related to. Family can be people who love you, people who care about you. It doesn't matter how you know each other. Some friends are like family, KITT."

"Even though Becky is adopted, she's still April's niece."

"That's right."

"I'm afraid I still find it all a bit confusing."

"Take Devon, April, and you and me. We're like a family, aren't we?"

"By your definition, yes."

"See what I mean, partner?"

"Thank you Michael."

"Hey kid, you alright?"

My head snapped up at the sound of the voice, the onslaught of memories ceasing for the time being.

Michael?

No, it was not Michael, but a skinny man in a police uniform with short, black hair.

"Kid?" He asked again.

"Um..."

"Why were you crying?"

Because I just lost my family, I'm human, and have no clue what I'm supposed to do. That would certainly go over well. He'd think I was a nut case.

"Where's your family?"

I looked down at the ground, not sure what to say.

I heard the man sigh. "Alright, you don't have to tell me right now. Maybe later, ok? For now why don't you just tell me your name?"

I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak, but stopped myself. I had been about to say 'KITT', but that wasn't true anymore. KITT had been a car, a computer if you will. It hadn't even been a real name, just an acronym for Knight Industries Two Thousand. What was I going to tell him? That I didn't have one anymore?

That last thought gave me an idea. Since I couldn't tell him who I had been, I'd just feign amnesia, seeing as it would be far easier then coming up with some story about who I was.

I put on a confused face and cocked my head slightly as if trying to remember. Finally I said, "I'm not sure." In a small voice.

The man's face softened. "Why don't you come with me to the station and we can get this sorted out, ok?" He led me over to his police car and opened the passenger side door.

I was a little hesitant about going with him, what with all the crooked cops that Michael and I had…

There was warmth radiating from the car's heater, something I had not been able to achieve fully since I found myself on floor of the ally.

"It's alright kid, it won't bite."

I frowned at him. I knew that. I really wish that he would stop treating me like such a child.

"'How ya doin' down there?' Your making me feel like a child."

I smiled bitterly and shook my head.

"What's wrong, kid? You in pain?"

I sighed. "I'm fine." I slowly got inside, and placed my cold hands In front of the heater. This was definitely a change, and not just a little strange. I was used to being the car, having other's drive or at times driving myself. I wasn't used to being the passenger, having no control whatsoever on where the car went. It was definitely a unique experience.

"So, how long were you out there, kid?" The police officer said as he started the car.

"I'm not sure." I told him truthfully. It's not like I had any way to tell time.

He frowned. "Kid, it's almost winter." The car began to move down the road, presumably to the police station like the man had said. “What were you doing out there?"

"I was thinking I was lost and wondering how I had got there." I replied coldly, shooting him a glare, more than a little annoyed. Honestly, did 'amnesia' mean nothing to him?!

"Sorry, dumb question." He said sheepishly. Well, at least he realized his mistake. "Oh, by the way, name's Rob. Rob Marley."

"Uhn." I didn't feel like talking much, and Marley must have thankfully gotten the message because the rest of the trip to the station passed in silence.

"Alright kid, we're here."

"Huh? Oh." Marley's voice had snapped me out of the blank state of mind I had let myself fall into.

"Anything coming back to you?" Marley asked gently. I shook my head slightly. "Maybe another time." He stepped out of the car and motioned for me to follow. Sighing I got out as well and followed him inside.

Marley told me to take a seat while he went and told his commanding officer about me. Naturally, I went and sat on the chair closest to the heater and curled up, exhausted both mentally and physically. I was finally warm, but didn't dare take off the coat because I didn't want to lose the heat that I had finally managed to acquire. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hey kid, you awake?" Came Marley's voice, disturbing my peace. How annoying.

"Uhn." Was all I muttered, not opening my eyes or moving from my position.

"Tomorrow we're going to take you to the orphanage, alright?"

"Uhn." I was too comfortable and too sleepy to really care much about what Marley had to say. Silence reigned and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Armayra


End file.
